Daisypetal
'''Daisypetal '''was a pretty, creamy-furred she-cat with big blue eyes. Description Apperance Daisypetal is very pretty and attractive. Her fur is long, silky, and a pale gold creamy color. It often allows her to blend in with her surroundings when it is spring or summer. The fur around her face is thinner and more pale, though white and orange streaks are also visible in her main coat. These stripes can only be seen up close. Also if you look at her closely, you will notice gold flecks and a rather removed-from-reality expression in her blue eyes. They are rather big for her face, but look beautiful all the same. Character Despite her looks, Daisypetal is ignorant, self-centered, and naive about everything. She can be a sweet and caring cat, but only to those she loves or is friends with. She makes friends only with those who help her, such as Streamwing, who assisted her during her kitting. She is ignorant in the sense that she has no idea what is going on in FlameClan at all. She is selfish and is absorbed in her only whims and whines. She will only do something if it benefits herself. Daisypetal's dream is to have a handsome mate to start a family with and that's all she ever thinks about. She doesn't know about grit, perseverance, or knowing how to see through cats. That's how she fell for Crow so easily. What a mistake. Skills Due to her disinterest in becoming a warrior, Daisypetal's fighting skills are atrocious. She couldn't harm a fly if she tried. She thinks fighting is a waste of time and doesn't understand why she-cats want to be warriors if they could be queens and have all the prey and care they want. Her hunting skills are mediocre, as she did have to pass her assessment as an apprentice. The leader decided to give her a chance and moved her up to warrior in case she turned over a new leaf. Just so she didn't have to train again, Daisypetal practiced her hunting skills and improved them. Her main skill is attracting toms which hardly works after the toms get to know her because she is really shallow and self-centered. History Life Daisypetal was not FlameClan-born, much like many of her Clanmates. Her mother, not wanting to care for kits, kitted on the border and left her two kits there. Motherly instincts got her to pile some moss around them for warmth, and then left without a second glance. Alongside her littermate, Daisypetal shivered and called out in the cold. She hadn't eaten since she was born, and hadn't been licked clean. Mucus had built up in her nostrils and she would surely suffocate. After a while, her cries dwindled and the deaf and blind kit lay pressed against the earth. Her littermate kept on bawling, and was promptly snatched by a weasel and eaten. Blissfully unaware of this event, the kit Daisypetal tottered on the brink of death before being rescued by an unknown FlameClan queen. tbc. Roleplay FlameClan Roleplay. Daisypetal is first seen dreaming about her ideal mate. This mate takes the mental form of Crow, though she doesn't know it yet. The she-cat goes wandering outside of camp and trips over a rock. Crow saves her and it is love at first sight for the she-cat. The tom feels attracted to her as well, so the two have a flirtatious conversation before falling asleep in the shade. When Crow wakes up, he is reluctant to leave Daisypetal, unlike his other flings. Daisypetal realizes he has to go and runs back to camp, broken hearted. In her next FlameClan appearances, she complains of stomach pain to herself and decides to see Mintpaw. Unknown to her, she is excpecting kits. Later on, she beings to have severe pain and doesn't realize it is her kitting until Streamwing runs over to help and tells her what is happening. Daisypetal is shocked and in a lot of pain. Under Streamwing's care, she has three healthy kits and takes them to the nursery, where she ponders what their names will be. Gathering Roleplay Daisypetal is briefly seen having a conversation with Redriver, who informs her that she is expecting kits. Daisypetal is shocked, but extremely happy. StarClan Roleplay Daisypetal is seen in StarClan with her kits at Stormstar's leader ceremony. She steps forward and gives him a life for mercy, a reflection of her own mistake in life. Her attitude towards him is slightly bittersweet, as she wonders what her children could have accomplished if they'd lived. Daisypetal then return to her kits and watches the rest of the ceremony with a wistful expression. Images Life Image Chararts Quotes Relationships Family Crow That Flutters Through Air Daisypetal's mental image of her dream mate fit Crow perfectly, so she loved him. She couldn't see through him and was dumb enough to fall in love with him. She thinks it's true love (HA), and absolutely loves him. She refused to believe that he was the one who murdered their kits, even when Hiddenstar announced it. The cream she-cat was hurt beyond measure to discover he had killed her kits and demanded he kill her, unable to live with the knowledge that her one true love had so ruthlessly killed her babies. Even though she was furious and hurt, she will always love him despite his deeds. Silverkit and Flashkit. Daisypetal struggled to control her feisty daughter who had a fondness for adventure and colorful new vocabulary. Although she was greatly fond of the tabby kit, she knew Silverkit would be quite a challenge to raise. But after her daughter's death, she was utterly broken inside that she would never see her daughter's spirit grow. She had more of a motherly relationship with Flashkit, who needed protection when her sister threatened to eat her and suck her blood. Daisypetal loved Flashkit's bubbly personality and was of belief that her daughter would become successful one day. But then her daughter died, and she is currently depressed and shocked that she will never, ever see her daughters again. Crowkit. Crowkit was the spitting image of his father. He had black fur and blue eyes, and had he grown older, he would have had the same build. Daisypetal cherished him greatly for this as he was a reminder of his father. She babied him and favoured him a bit over her daughters. When he died she couldn't believe that his father would kill a son who looked like him. Trivia * Blazey loves her <3 * She has a special derp-style death planned for her >:D * She's kind of like Daisy... not really though. Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cat Category:FlameClan Cat Category:FlameClan Cats Category:Queen Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Blazey Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Blazey